Angels Don't Fly
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: With Terrorists, Jimmy Starr's son, and her relationship with Austin, Ally's new life couldn't have been farther than normal. And while fighting a war that wasn't hers to begin with, she's fighting a war at heart. [{Sequel to Dangerous Attractions}] **I suggest reading Dangerous Attractions before reading this :)**
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: Hey you guys! Well you guys asked for a sequel and it took me some time to come up with this but I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter 1 will be a bit confusing but you'll understand later, hope you like!_**

**_Disclaimer: I never will own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**_Ally's POV_**

"Austin…" I whisper into the head piece as I gripped the rails, pressing myself against the wall. I could hear the cars bustling about 200 feet beneath me as the wind whistled. "I'm going to fall…"

"Ally, I gave you the choice not to go." I hear Austin say. I scowl, rolling my eyes. I glanced down and my stomach churns, but the excitement of finally being able to go out in the field was more powerful than my fear.

"I know I know." I tell him. "Just tell me where to go." I order. I start shuffling my feet to the left, the wind blowing my hair in my face. I knew I should've gotten a haircut.

"Go left till you hit the very end, and then carefully lower yourself to the next glass window. You have the gloves?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh! You're the one who packed them!" I say. I hear Austin chuckle and I sigh. "Austin don't laugh, we're on a mission. Take it seriously." I say. It's been three months since we began training at Veronica's place. And every day, Austin began making new jokes about me, because I was the only one who fell behind in every project in the beginning. I only excelled in target practice, where Austin merely shrugged and kept at the stubborn comment, beginners luck. We ran for miles without stop, and I was in pain every day because my legs ached badly. Even now, pressed against the wall, 200 feet in the air, practically dangling; my legs were killing me. But over time, I've learned to ignore it. Unlike the experienced Dez and Austin, Kira, Trish and I had to struggle, Kira and Trish having more success at that than me. "Austin do you hear them?" I ask. I hear a small intake on the breath and I await his answer.

"Yea. Two terrorists and…" He paused for a second. "And a woman?" He said in surprise. "No one said there would be a woman." He whispered. I roll my eyes and continue to shuffle my way on the edge.

"Focus Austin, you think we can take them?" I ask. Reaching the edge, I bite my lip. Gripping the edge of the top railing tightly, I let go of it with one hand.

"Ally, don't think on impulse. That's usually what gets people killed." Austin whispers.

"Unless you're James Bond…" I mumble, activating the glove that I had. The blue glow on the front told me it was safe to use and I place the hand on the wall, repeating the steps with the other hand. In two quick seconds, I lower myself down. "Austin, open the window…" I tell him.

"You got it Ally-cat." He whispered mockingly. I smile.

"You are never going to let that nickname go are you?" I ask, just as I hear the faintest of creaks on my right. Austin's head pops out the window, a smirk on his face.

"Nope." He whispers, popping the 'p'. Extending a hand, he reaches out for me. "Come on. I can't occupy this room for long." I shake my head and grab his hand, the other slowly moving against the wall as I guide myself towards Austin. Ducking my head, I leap into the room, crashing onto his chest. I hear him let out a small grunt as his held my waist. I freeze and so does he as we listen quietly. Silence. "Crap…" Austin whispers. Letting me go, he grabs my hand and shuts the window quickly and quietly.

"What happened?" I whisper. Austin scans the room quickly and pulls me towards a closet. That's when I hear the footsteps nearing and I panic. I squeeze myself next to Austin and shut the closet door. Merely seconds later the door creaks open.

"… There isn't anyone here Jenna." I hear a male say.

"I swear I… Nevermind." A woman, Jenna, mutters. "So you two found the chip." She asked.

"Right here. Every name is available."

I clench my fist and my hand slowly traces the pattern on my golden necklace. Austin warned me about bringing the chip, insisting that it was a bigger risk. But I didn't feel comfortable leaving it in HQ.

"Can we take them?" I whisper to Austin. He shakes his head, gripping my hand which was still encased in his.

"We have to stay put..." He whispered. "Now shhh before we record out voices instead of theirs." Sighing, I do as he says.

"Bring the laptop. Hurry." Jenna says. I hear the footsteps near the closet and stiffen.

"Now?!" I whisper. Austin sighs. Just as the person reaches the door, Austin pulls his gun out.

"Now..." Kicking the door, Austin leaped out the closet and shot at the first person in the room. I followed him, aiming at the woman. She ducked, her red hair flying. She glared at me and scowled. I noticed her hand clutching something and my eyes narrow. Then she took off.

"Damn it..." I mumble. "Austin, be right back!" I say, chasing after her.

"Don't Ally, you'll get hurt!" Austin yells at me as he wrestled one man. Ignoring him, I turn the corner, running faster. I could see her red hair swing around the corner and I pick up speed. My feet slapped the ground, the walls echoing each thump.i turned and found a spiral of stairs, and Jenna was running down them. Smirking, I got up on the railing and jumped. I could feel the short wind blow on my face before hitting the ground, just as Jenna reached the last step. Taking my pistol out, I aimed.

"Move and I shoot..." I growl.

"Ally hold up!" I hear Austin say from my ear piece. I stand up slowly and Jenna smirks. On that very second the faintest click could be heard and I felt the cold hilt on my head. I close my eyes and sigh. Damn it...

"Lower your weapon..." A voice growls. I open my eyes and bring my hands down in defeat. A hand lays itself on my shoulder, spinning me around. I'm face to face with a guy with thick rimmed glasses. "Right... I thought it be you Ally..." He whispered. I have him a look of confusion just as he rips my gun from my hands.

"How do you-"

"Ally!" I hear Austin shout. The guy looks up and I take that moment and hit him the crotch. He groans in pain, backing up and doubling over. I smile just as Austin lands next to me, gun pointing at the guy. I turn behind us and Jenna is gone. Scowling, I clench my fists. I glance up just to the the red head slip away and I sigh. I wasn't going to be able to catch her. "Search him..." Austin says.

"You do it, your the guy..." I mutter. Austin rolls his eyes and hands me his gun. He kicks the guys right before searching his jacket. Pulling out a small chain, Austin smiles.

"Got it." He mumbled. "Thank you." Standing up, Austin kicks the man in the face and he smirks before turning to me. "Lets go, that chick is calling for back up." Grabbing my hand, we race to the elevator in the corner of the elegant floor. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come..." Austin mutters.

"What?!"

"You know, it was good that I came, you think to much on impulse!" Austin says as we race down the halls.

"Hey I was doing fine on my own!" Say, passing him and turning a corner. "I can handle this!" I hear Austin sigh behind me and I roll my eyes.

Three months and my true adventure finally begins...

* * *

**_A/n: hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it's a bit confusing but chapter 2 will clear things up I promise._**

**_REVIEW! Please? I really want to know what you guys think :)_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: hey guys! OMG I can not believe how many reviews I got in just one chapter! I was smiling like an idiot while reading your reviews and Im so happy to see many of you guys review once more for this sequel. It's gonna be an awesome one, Im going to make sure of it. Because I write to please the readers :) (btw no they aren't dating yet.)_**

**_bubbaets9101_**: _lol thanks and Im going to keep that in mind :)_

**_cupcakegirl786_**: _of course there will be Auslly! It's too cute and epic to be ignored and they are my favorite parts to write ^.^_

**_Mj27_**: _no they are just REALLY close friends, but there will be lots of Auslly ;)_

**_So that's that and without further Adieu! *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I walked up to the phone booth, knowing we'd need to call in. Austin dialed the number and sighed as I waited outside. The wind whirled and I frowned. I hear Austin talking inside, muffled by the encased room. It's been a while since I've seen New York, and I felt at home. Yet, part of me yearned for the couch in the small apartment I shared with Austin. Once we started training, we had to pair up. Trish with Dez, Kira with the new recruit, Micheal. Cassidy with Elliot and me with Austin. When I first found out, I suddenly recalled the time I woke up in the same bed with Austin and I freaked out. But it's been three months and the only time I ended up waking next to Austin was on the couch, with my head on his shoulder. It was the week after we trained for the full twenty four hours and the day after we had a test which lasted twenty three hours. But, we still manage the whole friends thing. My trust slowly returned, except for those days where Austin pulled pranks with Dez. Sometimes, Austin and I arrive to training and see Dez bruised. And I could tell Trish had awaken to Dez in a horror costume.

Austin stays in the booth for a few more minutes before hanging up and facing me, stepping out of the booth.

"Why the glum face? Your in New York at last aren't you?" He asks. I smile and shrug.

"Guess I miss the apartment..." I tell him. Austin smiles before smirking.

"Awww do you miss snuggling next to me on the couch?" He mocks, laughing. I roll my eyes, shoving him.

"As if! Come on. Lets just go." I tell him. Austin chuckles, before walking off into the large crowd. I had forgotten the traffic you get into when your in New York. I grab Austin's hand to keep from losing him. He smirks and I roll my eyes. "You better not be enjoying yourself" I tell him. Austin chuckles.

"I'm not admitting to it but I will just this once." He says with a smile. I giggle and roll my eyes. We entered Safeway. The air there was fresh and the smell of flowers encased the entrance. I let go of Austin's hand and walk up to a cashier. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and as soon as she spots me she smiles.

"Right on time guys. Come on." Cassidy says happily. "Elliot just came back as well. But without much luck." She says disappointedly. "They escaped him faster than that red head escaped you." She says with a sigh. "Kira had a little mishap and because Elliot and Micheal had to help her, they escaped." She said. I sigh. Kira had finally stopped fainting but she tends to freeze up in the most serious of situations. It must've been a bad fight.

"Is Veronica waiting?" I asked. Cassidy nodded. We entered the back of the store stood on a platform. "Oh geez I hate these..." I mutter. Cassidy smiled apologetically and pressed a button on the wall. The platform slide beneath us and we plummeted down. I hear Austin cheering, laughing as I held my eyes shut. I hated the queasy feeling in my stomach as I landed on my feet, meanwhile Austin rolled out and landed in a spy like pose, with gun in hand. A flash blinds me for a second and I hear someone laugh in success.

"Whoo! I got that!" I hear Dez exclaim, before yelping.

"Quit fooling around you goof! Veronica isn't going to wait." I smile and look to Dez holding a camera, rubbing his arm, pouting. Trish stood next to him in a complete black outfit. I giggle and walk up to them.

"Hey guys." I smile. Austin stands next to me, putting a hand on my head. I swat his hand away, scowling. "Quit it." Austin chuckles before sighing.

"Lets go. I wanna hurry and take the exit." Austin's smiles. I roll my eyes and start walking. The others follow behind me, as we walk across the dark, elegant room. The floors echoed out footsteps and we came at large, dark wood double doors. I knock and hear shuffling.

"Come in." I hear the woman say. I open the door to see Elliot, Kira and Michael in the along with the woman I've never seen before. "Ally. How nice to finally meet you." The woman says. Her hair was straight and a mouse brown color. She had two men with her, one red headed like Dez. "I'm Demonica" she sayed. "But for some reason the name Veronica has caught on so, you can call me that." She said with a smile. It all seemed fake. The carefree and happy attitude and her generosity. By the scared look on Kira's and Michael's face, I was right.

"Nice to meet you..." I mumble. Demonica nods with that fake smile and clears her throat.

"Well... Did you get it?" She asked Austin. He pulled the chain out from his pocket, at the end a chip. I mentally groan. I swear, why do all these spies need chips!? Smiling, Demonica nods in approval. "Seems like you were taught well..." The woman muttered. "So how many were there?" She asked.

"Two terrorist and one woman." I tell her. Demonica's eyebrows shoot up.

"A woman?" She asked.

"Yea, I don't find it that hard to believe, but I-" I begin.

"Everyone out." Demonica interrupts. "Ally I need to speak to you in private, and you might as well tell me about this whole situation."

"Demonica I don't think you should-"

"Shut it Moon, I'll get back to you." Demonica says, shoving Austin out the door. She closes it behind him and sighs. Locking the door, she turns to me. "Now...Ally sweetie... Do you know what the dilemma here is?" She asks sweetly. I nod slowly, not liking the sudden change in mood. It felt tense and I felt a familiar sensation. The feeling of a crazy person and their power. It was something I suddenly began to notice right there and then. Demonica was no different than Jimmy when it came to mentality.

"We are trying to get all the computer chips from all four houses." I say. That's what we were trying to at least. Four houses, Demonica, Jimmy Starr, Val, and Jean Paul Paul-Jean. Demonica has two already and for a week we've been trying to get Val's chip, which contains information concerning all terrorists. We need the list, we needed to hunt them down.

Demonica stares at me, beady black eyes searching my face, but for what, I hadn't the slightest idea. "You know Ally," she began, "I really like that you're a tough young woman. You can do you job reasonably well." She says with a smile. I return it, not noting that her tone was too sweet to be serious. "But I don't want reasonably I need perfectly!" She shouts, making me jump. "Why am I surprised there was a woman? That means Val is bringing her toughest members, which she refers to as the Stray Kitties. That's their stage name, for they're performers in Vegas as well. Two women. A red head and a blond country girl from the south. Now, please tell me you at least made an effort to try and catch the woman." Demonica asks. I felt my self swallow nervously and bite my lip.

"Yea I did, but she-"

"Escaped..." Demonica finishes. "You let her escape..."

"I was cornered and by the time I got out of the situation-"

"Those are just excuses miss Dawson! You can not have such a horrible report to me! This is just sad that an agent can't catch a person."

"Hey I did the best I could!" I snap, regretting it because of the powerful glare I received. If looks could kill then her glare was a thousand sharpened knives.

"Ally, you're too naive and innocent. Even Kira's mess up wasn't that bad."

"What did I mess up on!?" I yelled.

"You let her escape without a scrape!" She shouted. "Know not only does she know you, she will tell Val, your already being hunted Ally! By Jimmy's son, Brandon!"

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. Demonica presses her lips together, containing her confusing anger.

"Please, return to your partner. We will deal with this later. You guys have to get back to the field." She mutters.

"Yes...ma'm..." I say through gritted teeth. I turn on the heel of my foot and march out, a scowl threatening to reveal itself as I clenched my fists. I did the best I could! But I knew I was going to have to tell Austin about this, and I know what he's gonna say. Slamming the door behind me, I headed towards the lobby, where my friends awaited me nervously...

* * *

**_A/n: well know you know what I meant by Veronica. I've messed up big time on Dangerous Attractions and I just wanted you guys to know I MEANT DEMONICA from Managers and Meatballs lol fail don't hate me it's a mistake anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'm not post daily because before I was denying sleep just to do that but my parents were finding out and in all honesty this account was supposed to be deleted since the fourth chapter of Dangerous Attractions but I lied to keep it alive! So yea, thought I'd tell you why there's no more regular updates. It's that and the fact that schools starting soon. ANYWAY_**

**_REVIEW! More reviews the better chance for a faster update!_**

**Hasta la vista my amazing ****_readers! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: okay! I know It wasn't a fast update, I'm sorry I would explain why but it'll sound like half ass excuses so I'm not going to bother. OMG only two more episodes before the end of season two! (Well here where I live at least) after Sprains and Sports there's two more episodes then it's the end of season two! PLEASE LET THERE BE A SEASON THREE! And AUSLLY! WHO'S WITH ME?!_**

**_lAuNi9_**: _yea, actually she's very serious that its mentally weird so Demonica is actually nicer than Jimmy lol and yea it is hard it makes me feel like my parents don't support my work but I learn to live :)_

**bubbaets9101**:_ lol awwwww thanks :)_

**Mj27**: _maybe ;) you jut have to wait to see where I lead Austin and Ally's relationship to ;)_

**_Well enough of that! Now, it's what you've all been waiting for... *dramatic drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

****

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Walking through the doors, I could already tell Ally got yelled at. She was scowling, marching towards us with a bad aura around her. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Hey Ally! How'd it go?" Dez asked, smiling cluelessly. I poked him, shaking my head in disapproval. Dez gave me a look of question as Ally paused in front of us. Cassidy smiled encouragingly, but her eyes were full of worry.

"Ally...?" She asked cautiously.

"I hate her. She's an exact replica of Jimmy..." She mumbled, crossing her arms. I press my lips together, already knowing what argument was going to erupt, but I stubbornly and stupidly opened my mouth.

"You shouldn't have come Ally..." I tell her. Ally's head snaps up, looking at me in disbelief.

"Do you think she's right?!" She asked.

"No, but none of that would've happened if you didn't come. I could handle it all on my own." Crap! Shut up! I scream at myself. Ally clenched her fists, and scowled.

"Austin I didn't do anything wrong!" She growled. I took a step towards her, biting my lip.

"Well...you did use impulse instead of tactics." I mumble. Ally stares at me in disbelief and I continue. "Look, Demonica isn't a bad person. She knows what's at stake. Part of it is your life." I tell her.

"But I can handle myself!"

"If I wasn't there, glasses dude would've kidnapped you!" I snap. "Ally you aren't meant to be an agent. But here you are. I can say fairly that Demonica had a point. We need perfection in work like this!"

"Oh like your mission to kidnap me and murder me like my mother went perfectly?!" Ally snapped. It hurt to hear her say that. In truth, she did have a point. But that's in the past. Nothing about that mattered to me at all, and I don't think it should. But Ally hasn't let it go.

"I didn't want to murder you!" I yell.

"You were planning to anyway!" We're inches from each other, scowling and clenching our fists, gritting our teeth.

"Hey guys. Don't get mad now..." Kira says awkwardly. Ally and I glance up, remembering our audience. "Look...we have tomorrow to make up for it."

"Yea! Come on Ally." Trish chides in. Dez glances down at Trish, sighing.

"Ally...We are all just worried. Your still the biggest target. Austin won't forgive himself if anything happened to you and niether will Demonica." Dez says. "Please...be careful?" I knew he was trying to help, but whether it worked or not was the real question. I press my lips together and sigh.

"They're right..."

"Yea well so am I." Ally said bitterly. I roll my eyes, turning to see her march towards the exit.

"You stubborn little..." I groaned. It was hard to explain things to her. She was the one person I'd never dream of hurting, yet the only one I seem to hurt the most. I sighed, shaking my head. Dez bites his lip, glancing at Trish. A hand falls on my shoulder and I turn, expecting someone who couldn't be here. It was always that serious stare I was used to but instead, I saw Elliot. It was months ago, I should be over it. But some days, I just wished to see Dallas.

"Let her cool down Austin..." Elliot says, watching the petite figure zoom up the platform, leaving to go to the storage room up in Safeway. I shake my head.

"It's going to be an awkward night at the hotel." I mumble, heading towards the exit. The others follow, but I was pulled aside by Micheal.

It was Micheal who was the replacement for my old friend. He was nothing like Dallas, but he was smart enough to pass for him. Only to some degree, intelligent wise. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes with a tan skin complexion. He was short than me by merely an inch, but older by two years. He was twenty, and in a week, I was going to be eighteen. He was nice, he hardly talked at all. But he has a soft spot for Ally. Since he joined, Ally was the only person he would talk to besides Kira. Trish scared him and I think my murderous glares were warning enough to keep his distance from Ally.

"Here." He whispered, handing me a small rectangle box. "They're chocolates. I hope you two will make up by tomorrow." He mutters. I glance at Micheal, giving him a weird look.

"Okay...thanks?" I know he was being nice, but Austin Moon doesn't do cheesy forgiveness. This is reality. And Ally had to learn certain facts so she wasn't hurt in the upcoming future. I wanted to protect her, and for months I've been doing so.

Taking the box, I nod in appreciation to Micheal, who smiled and ran towards the exit, still smiling as he was thrown up by the platform. I sigh, shaking my head. Like chocolates will make thing better... I walk up to the platform and sigh. I feel the floor crank beneath me with a series of faint clicks. I smile widely, holding on to the box as I feel myself being flung up. The air around me was dense as I zipped up. I close my eyes, feeling something slowly pass my head. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense the light, and the cold. I feel my feet hit the ground and I open my eyes.

"My favorite thing about being a spy...is the exits." I say breathlessly, smiling at Dez and Elliot. Elliot chuckles, putting an arm around Cassidy. I straighten up, and glance behind them. "Ally left?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Cassidy nodded.

"She said she was going back to the hotel. Wanted you to pick up milk on the way there." Cassidy said.

"Did she forget she was at Safeway?" I ask with a half smile. Cassidy shook her head, smirking.

"Nope. She just wanted you to pay." I sigh, shaking my head and getting my wallet out from my back pocket.

"That girl..." I mutter under my breath. Cassidy giggles as I walk off, back into the store...

* * *

She was laying down on her bed when I got to our hotel, her back towards the door. Her hair was damp and it fell in ripples across her shoulders. She changed into pajamas, fluffy pink and black pokadot pants with a plain dark purple shirt. She seemed fast asleep but I knew her all too well.

"Ally?" I whisper, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was breathing evenly, I had to admit she was a good actor. I place an arm on her shoulder and she sighs, shaking it off.

"Leave me alone Austin..." She says coldly. I shake my head, chuckling.

"Are you really going to pout like a five year old about this?" I ask her, returning my hand on her shoulder. She groans and sits up, facing me.

"I'm not pouting like a five year old. I just thought you of all people would be more supportive about this!" She says.

"I am! But your still targeted."

"So?! I'm a trained agent, I'm not helpless!" She says. The tension was arising, I wanted her to know how important it was that she wasn't hurt. But I knew her enough to know her argument. I press my lips together, lifting up the bag from Safeway.

"I got the milk. And other things." I mumble angrily. Ally eyes me suspiciously and she looks at the bag. Reaching into it, she grabs a small tube of ice cream. "I got some pickles too if you want some..." Yea I know I said I don't do cheesy forgiveness, but I needed an excuse to change the subject and at least have her forgive me. Ally gives out a small smile, reaching into the bag again and taking out the chocolates.

"You got me ice cream, pickles and chocolates?" She asked, smirking. I roll my eyes, nervously rubbing my neck.

"Whatever, it's no big deal." I mumble. She giggles, shaking her head.

"I still don't forgive you." She says, smirking. I groan, looking at her with an annoyed expression. She got up and walked towards the small fridge in the room, placing the milk and pickles inside. She grabs two spoons and walks back to the bed, opening the top of the container for the ice cream. "Oh, I love fruity mint swirl! It's been forever since I had one!" She exclaims. I smile at the childish glint in her eyes as she hands me a spoon and gets a spoonful of the colorful treat. I shake my head. She really is something... I though as I reached over and grabbed a spoonful of the ice cream. It was cold going down my throat and I shiver. Ally notices, smirking and sticking her tongue out at me. "Ha! You deserve to be freezing jerk." She says with a smile. I smirk, scooting closer, making sure she didn't notice. Then I snatch the ice cream from her hands, jumping off the bed.

"It's mine now!" I say, smirking.

"Austin!" She stands up on the bed, trying to grab her ice cream back, I run to the other side of the door and Ally jumps off the the bed, running towards me. I laugh, jumping on my bed and start running. For five minutes, our laughs and giggles filled the room as she chased me around the two beds for her ice cream. "Austin give it back!" She says breathlessly.

"No!" I smile, noticing her slightly pink cheeks. I laugh and stand still, holding the ice cream high above my head. I thought she'd try and jump for it, like she would usually do. Instead, her hands pressed against my chest, forcing me down on the bed. I stare at her wide eyed as she climbs on me, pinning my arms down and grabbing the ice cream from my hands. I only lay there in surprise as she laughs triumphantly.

"Yes! In your face Moon!" She says, looking down at me victoriously. At that moment, I sit up and she squeaks, holding on to my collar to keep from falling to the floor. She glances at me, cheeks now a vivid pink. We stare at each other, realizing our situation. Her legs straddled my hips as she sat on top of me and her hand was now pressed on my chest. She takes a sharp inhale, avoiding my gaze. "S-sorry..." She mumbles, getting off me and kneeling next to me on the bed. I press my lips together, my heart racing. I crack a joking smile and playfully nudge her.

"We've been in worse situations haven't we?" I ask. Ally smiles, giggling at the memory.

"Yea. Yea we have..." She looks up at me and I'm left staring into her chocolate orbs. I wasn't sure if I was she coming closer or I was leaning in unaware of my actions. Her eyes were staring into mine, searching into them. She smiles apologetically and presses her lips together. "We better go to bed..." She mutters, moving off my bed and shuffling to hers. "We're going back into the field tomorrow." She says, laying down under her covers. "Put the ice cream away..." She yawns, closing her eyes. I chuckle, grabbing the small, cold container and looking inside. The ice cream was starting to melt. I walk over to the fridge and put it away and then walk over to Ally.

"Night..." I mutter. Ally smiles, eyes staring up at me sleepily.

"Nite..." She says hoarsely. I smile and turn off the lights, climbing into my bed. It was warm inside my covers and I curl up into a ball. I stay silent and listen to her breath quietly. When I was sure she was asleep, I silently sit up and walk over to her. I could barely make out her features, for the moon was bright enough and shined through the curtains, washing the room in its dim light. I smile and stroke her cheek with the back of my hand, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Nite..." I whisper. She smiles and opens her eyes. I close my eyes and groan in defeat. Ally rolls her eyes, giggling.

"Your never gonna win..." She mumbles sleepily. I shake my head and chuckle, tweaking her nose.

"I will eventually..."I mutter, going back to my bed, a smile forming on my lips.

"I await your victory..." She says before falling asleep. I chuckle and get into bed, closing my eyes and let myself fall into unconsciousness...

* * *

**_A/n: awwwwww hehehehehe well I'll explain what they mean later, but That was soooo cute! Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I'll try to post soon, sorry again for the long wait._**

**_REVIEW! It ensures a faster update! I'm looking for at least twenty! I know it sounds greedy but please?_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n: hey guys, sorry I didn't update fast enough! High School has started that's all ima say. But I know that's a stupid excuse so just forgive me? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews you guys are Aw Mazing ^.^ love you all! Oh btw here where I live we are barely finishing season 2 of A&A_**

**_Singer103_**: _I'm glad their making a season three I was a bit panicky when I found out that the end of season two was coming and because no one told me about season three I was a mess XD lol anyway thanks for the reassurance_

**_Mj27_**: _awwww thanks and my piece of advice, have a plot ready because if you don't then it's going to be hard. At least have some idea where your story is gonna end up :)_

**_Any who without further Adieu *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally _**

* * *

**Ally's POV **

_His eyes scanned my face as I stared into his russet orbs. His eyes were clouded, he seemed unaware of the decreasing distance between us. My eyes widen as I stared, frozen in surprise. Only inches... Centimeters... Our noses brushing against each others gently. I reacted quickly. Turning my face as his lips landed on my cheeks. A smirk was forming on my lips and I giggled as Austin pulled away, clearly disappointed._

_"Okay...I'm a little hurt." He whined. I shake my head and cross my legs pretzel style on the old soft couch in our apartment. It was twelve a.m. and Austin just forced me to watch Bikini Blood Bash, his favorite horror movie. It was the most boring hour and fifty minutes of my life. I blacked out through half of it. _

_"I still don't think we should get together..." I tell him._

_"Just yet?" Austin asks hopeful. I giggle and nod._

_"Just yet. " I reply with a smile. "When you kiss me unexpectedly and I'm in shock and surprise in a good way, then I will know when we can date." I say. It might have been a messed up thing but I honestly thought that if he would kiss me and I'm surprised, then I would know ho_w _much I actually like and trust him. Austin pouts then I notice the small spark in his eyes. _

_"We should go to bed Ally. It's midnight and we have training tomorrow." I groan and slump into the couch. _

_"My entire body ACHES! I don't want to move." _

_"Fine then." Austin says, picking me up bridal style, causing me to squeak. I wrap my arms around his neck, scared that he might drop me._

_"Austin!" I yell, holding in tighter._

_"To your bedroom!" He said, almost super hero like. I groaned in annoyance._

_"Austin quit it!" I say as he drops me gently on my bed I give him a quick glare which he responds to with a smirk._

_"Nite Ally-cat..." He mumbles softly. His eyes were calmed, soft and gentle to the very sight. I soften, my lips forming a small smile._

_"Nite Austin.." I crawl into my covers and close my eyes as Austin walks out, closing the door behind him. It took me one second to realize what he was most likely to do. I giggle to myself and I kept my eyes shut. Sure enough, the door resumes to creak slowly a couple minutes later light from the hallway barely touching my room and I focus on breathing evenly. I hear the quiet steps and the light from the hall darkens. I struggle to keep from smiling as I feel his hand on my cheek, petting my hair slowly. He bends down and almost kisses my lips and I open my eyes and turn. Once again, he groans in defeat as his lips land in my forehead. I giggle and sit up. "Nice try Moon."_

_"How are you awake?! I left like thirty minutes ago!" He whined._

_"I figured you might do this. Idiot..." I ruffle his hair. "No more try's. if your going to keep doing this, try to be less obvious." I chuckle and Austin sighs._

_"Fine..." He pouts. Then he leaves the room, a small smile forming on his lips as he chuckles to himself, closing the door behind me. "You know you love me..." He mumbles over his shoulder before closing the door. I'm left in the dark, sitting up on my bed, staring at the door. His words echoing in my head._

_"Idiot..." I mumble before laying back down, closing my eyes and letting sleep invade my consciousness._

* * *

It was weeks ago. Right before we started this assignment. I had thought Austin had quit, because he told me almost as if he were saying he were giving up on me. Last night told me that wasn't true.

"Ally, put this on." A voice said, snapping me out of my train of thought. A black bag came at m and I only barely caught it, surprised that it was light. Demonica sternly waved me towards a room. "Were you even listening, Ms. Dawson?!" I grit my teeth, clenching my fist.

"Yes I was..." I lie. Demonica scrutinized me, then pointed again to the room.

"Hurry up and try it. If it doesn't fit we are going to have to get you a new one." She said, writing something down on a slip of paper on her oak wood desk. I hear a sneeze and turn my head to see Kira in a mini dress that fit her loose and seemed like something you wore at the club. I blinked. Damn, I really blacked out... I hesitantly walk to the door, a bad feeling settling in. I close the door behind me, looking around the large lit room. There was a couch and a coffee table. I dump the contents of the bag on the couch. My first reaction was confusion, as I held up a small dress. It took a couple seconds before I began distrusted the small peace of clothing. I press my lips and eye the silver two inch high heels that lie on the couch.

"Oh no..." I mumble as it started to settle in. I groaned. Reluctantly, I began putting on the dress. It came up to my mid thigh and it fit a bit snug. It was a dark blue, possibly an extremely dark hazel, cocktail dress with no sleeves. Instead it was a satin cloth around my neck decorated with beautiful bead work. I sighed, slipping on the high heels. Slowly, I stepped in front of the mirror. I bite my lip, staring at my reflection.

"Ally we don't have time to waste." Demonica snapped from the other side if the door. Scowling, I clenched my fists and marched towards the door, swinging it open. Demonica looked up from her desk and in front of her stood Michael, whose cheeks grew crimson as he stared at me. I felt suddenly uncomfortable and exposed as I desperately tried to pull the dress down a little. "Wonderful. That's yours and we'll have each of you ready for show." Demonica says, glancing back at her paperwork. I look up to see Cassidy in a long red dress, Kira next to her. The gears turned and I was starting to regret this.

"Hold up..." I say instinctively. My hand flies to my mouth, knowing I had just created my own problem. Demonica looks up, eyes cold, insanity clearly being forced down from her orbs. Cassidy gives me a warning glare.

"Ally don't-"

"No Cassidy. Let Ms. Dawson speak." Demonica says calmly, her hand raised at Cassidy. "Ally, you have something to say." She asks. I press my lips together. "Go on." Impatience was clear in her tone of voice, making me hesitant to reply.

"I just thought-"

"Let me stop you right there Ally." Demonica says, standing up. She steps towards me and I take an instinctive defense position, to which I see Kira tense up. Demonica advances, fingers lightly trailing her desk surface. "Look where thinking things have brought you. I'm the big gun around here, I call the shots. When you can do your job efficiently, then I'll see you as a threat..." She was quiet, growling at me in such a way. Merely a foot away, I fought the urge to strike her. Michael noticed my thoughts and his hand landed on my shoulder. I relaxed and shake him off, eyes glaring at Demonica.

"Understood..."

"Very good..." Demonica says sternly. "You each have till 8:00 to get the chip. Do not fail. Dismissed." With that, Cassidy grabs my arm, yanking me out of there before I could do anything that could be regretful.

"I know you have your opinions Al's, but keep them at the down low." She said, dragging me through a corridor I haven't taken before, Kira and Michael following behind.

"What are we doing anyway?" I ask, knowing it wasn't something good.

"We're getting the chips. And seducing a certain man that's all..." She said, mumbling the last part. My eyes widen and I stare at her in disbelief.

"What?!"

_**~7:30 pm, Red Card Bar~**_

It was unsettling, having to go through this. The smell of smoking cigarettes and alcohol filled the air with its scent. I leaned against the wall, wearing the dress complete with makeup. I haven't seen Austin all day, but knowing him I'd find him soon. I had a glass of wine in my hand though I hadn't touched it.

"Ally?" Speak of the devil... I pressed my blue tooth, hidden beneath my curls.

"Hey." I mumble, glancing around. My eyes wandered till I find the golden strands. His russet orbs kept flashing towards me.

"You took the job..." He mumbled into his ear piece. He walked slowly away andI took the lead, walking past a few drunk men whose eyes followed my every move. I glance at Austin, his expression blank. I couldn't tell whether it not he was angry with what I was about to do.

"Yea... Kira and Cassidy too."

"But their partners knew." Austin says, taking the elevator. I walk up the stairs slowly, watching below me. His tone sounded hurt and angry.

* * *

_"A man? In a fur coat."_

_"He's not the one you have to seduce though." Cassidy says. "You jut got to find him first then find Travis."_

_"And what does he look like?" I ask as I put in the hoop earrings._

_"Like a gentleman. He's head of it all. Blue eyes, brown hair, and likes the color purple. Search for a guy with a limp and a cane. That'll be him."_

* * *

A guy with a limp... That's not hard. I groan, my eyes continuing to decor the while scene below me. Mellow lights, women not noticing the men staring and those who did seemed to enjoy the attention. I reach the top floor, walking next to the railing. My fingers trail the polish wood and I stop, looking beneath me. A man with a limp...

"Ally... heads up." Austin mumbles. I felt hands wrap around my waist and I fight a smile. "You are not doing this..." He growls in my ear. I chuckle, my fingers tracing patterns on his wrist.

"Austin, if your so worried, you try to seduce Travis..." I mumble, annoyed. He pulls me closer and my heart stops. "Austin... You know we're more likely to fail if you can't let me go. No one can see us together."

"So? Your too innocent Ally-cat..." He drops his right hand so his fingers brushed my thigh gently. I freeze and shiver at his touch, feeling uncomfortable and nervous. It was just Austin... "See..." He growls. I gather myself and take a deep breath. I gently push him aside, making sure it seemed like I didn't know him.

"I can take care of myself..." I whisper. My eyes trail once more till for a split second, my eyes lock with Kira. She turns and I follow her movement. Fur coat. He had sun glasses, and the coat was oversized. He was chatting with a group.

"I'm going for Jean Paul-Paul Jean.. Ally, I see Travis by the bar stand." Kira says, avoiding eye contact and walking towards the man in the fur coat. "Cassidy is at the dance floor. She found the red head." She said. "Travis is the one with the tattoo on his hand, you can't miss him."

"Of course. I'm the one with the most stupidest and life saving job in the world..." I mumble. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, removing my Bluetooth. "I'll keep you guys posted..." I say, dropping the device in the wine glass in my hand and placed the glass at a table. I walk back down, my eyes fixed on five men at the bar. One was red headed. I smile as I take the final step. At least Dez was there in case something happened... I took a deep breath and pulled down the bottom of my dress as a last desperate attempt to make the dress go past my thigh. When I failed, I straitened up and walked towards the only guy with the cane leaning against him...

* * *

**_A/n: oh geez, good luck Ally ;P anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'll post again as soon as possible_**

**_REVIEW! Please? It gives me confidence to type :P_**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing_** **_readers!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/n: hey guys, sorry for the late update. And it's a short chapter too! Grrr I'm mad at myself. I'm sorry, I've been busy with catching up with homework and studying for the PSAT and there was a bit of drama going on in my town. But that doesn't matter since it was all resolved today. Plus they did t pass the SOPA bill so fanfics, cosplays and others are now saved! ^-^ I'm soo sorry, forgive me._**

**launi9**: _reading your comment was the best thing ever! Thank you so much! honestly I'm not so great but I'm really happy you think so! ^-^ it was really the best review I have ever gotten thank you so much!_

**Mj27**: _yes, how they are gonna fall in love is pretty much half the plot right? Then there's the important extras ^-^ pm me if you have more questions_

**Jackie-is-Grey**: _lol thanks and I like Jean Paul-Paul Jean he is SOOO panda! ^_^ lol I'm a dork_

**_Anyway! Enough of that and without further adieu! *dramatic and epic drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!_**

* * *

**Austin's POV **

It was my anxiety that forced me to feel hesitant to let her go. I watched her walk away, feeling as if I was leaving a part of me exposed by letting her to go on her own. Seducing is part of it. Travis was a whole different situation. Everyone was told about him. Everyone knew the risk. Everyone but Ally. He's sick, a real sick pervert. I wanted her to see just how much a simply graze can effect her. She's just too stubborn. Even when I purposely stationed Dez nearby, I felt uncomfortable to let her go. I have no shame saying that her dress made it irresistible and nearly impossible not to stare. It showed off curves in her body that made even me nervous as I desperately tried to look away. Yet she had my undivided attention.

"Earth to Austin!" I hear Elliot say sternly. I jolt, pressing my Bluetooth.

"I'm here, what's up?!" I respond stupidly. I hear Dez chuckle quietly and Elliot sigh.

"Keep your focus. You can't keep fantasizing about what you can't have at the moment." He says. I hear Micheal, Elliot and Dez suppress chuckles while Cassidy and Kira giggle. Grateful that Ally had drowned her device, I clenched my fist, watching as she sat besides Travis, crossing her legs. In result, the dress slid up ever so slightly and she seems to be trying to keep it down. I wonder if she knows that she's teasing him and messing with him, or if she's honestly really innocent.

"Shut up you guys." I say, feeling annoyed with their snickering. I walk back towards the elevator, pressing the button to take me down. Getting in, I made sure I was alone, reaching into my back pocket for my gun. Reloading in a mere twenty seconds, I return it to it's hidden position. The doors of the elevator open and I bump shoulders with someone. I turn and see Micheal, following a short man with glasses. I turned my face away quickly, knowing I would be recognized instantly if the man saw my face. He was the same guy from when the red head got away, the one who knew Ally's name already. I turn my attention to the unbelievable innocent, seductive girl, who's small pink cheeks seemed vivid in color. I held my breath as I passed by nonchalantly, picking up a bit of the conversation.

"Well...I wouldn't mind... Just tell me." She says, her voice tempting. He looked her over and I restrained myself from claiming her. He was leaning in closely and his hand was riding up her bare legs. I could tell she wanted to flinch, to slap his hand away as her hand resisted the up coming fist. Luckily Dez interrupted. He asked if they had any money, spoiling the unwanted harassment. Ally was stone, eyes nervous and full of horror of what was happening. I see her give a grateful glance at Dez and I do the same. Travis seemed disappointed. That's right fucker, keep your hands off her.

"Austin, look out..." I turn my head and notice a blond, eyes giving me a once over as a smile starts forming on her lips. I press my lips together and keep walking, heading for Jean Paul-Paul Jean. I eye the blond again and press my Bluetooth.

"Red head has company. Micheal, you should..." I trailed off, knowing Micheal will get the signal and start.

"Understood..." I hear him mumble. I nod slightly and notice a crowd forming around someone, a familiar shrill of laughter ringing out along with everyone else's. I push my way through to crowd, hearing Jean Paul-Paul Jean's own laughter fill up most of the noise.

"Exactly! Aha and I admire it all! Or as they say in Portuguese, Admiro tudo!" With that, another round of laughter began. I was completely confused as I reached the end of the crowd, seeing Jean Paul for myself. His coat was large, fluffy as well. He smiled happily, wearing sunglasses. At that moment I noticed Kira, laughing along with him. I stared at her in surprise and confusion and it took her a few seconds to notice me. Waving me over, she smiles. I shake my head, running a tired hand through my hair. I see Jean Paul-Paul Jean eye me and smiles. Ooookaaaay...?

"Kira?! What are you doing?" I ask her as soon as I am within ear shot of her. Kira smiles.

"Jean Paul is awesome! He's really cool and he knows a lot of languages!" She says, to my complete and udder horror. I stare at her in disbelief.

"Kira...do you not understand that we have something really important to do?! We can't stop and hang out with our rival! And the boss at that!" Kira gives an apologetic smile, making me burn with annoyance. "Kira...this isn't a game."

"And I'm not treating it like one." She says. "He's not a bad guy Austin." I open my mouth to say something when a hand lands on my shoulder. I turn around, the first thing I notice were the sunglasses and coat.

"Austin Monica Moon!?" Does everyone know my middle name?! A smile appears on the mans face as he removes his sunglasses. His eyes are lit with emotion as he grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a hug. "Too long boy! Its been too long!" He seemed choked up. Meanwhile I was frozen with shock. He hugged me, greeted me as if we were friends. He shouldn't have known it was me. Jean Paul-Paul Jean shouldn't have known the agents for his rival. At least, not until they point a weapon in their face. Jean Paul pulled away, keeping me in arms length while I stared at his teary eyes. "Look how much you've grown. You got your fathers eyes."

"Excuse me?!" I ask. I don't like my parents. And they don't like me. So how does this person, who've I've only known for a minute, knows me. Jean Paul-Paul Jean smiles.

"I'm sorry if I come as a shock my dear boy. I haven't seen you since you were five." My eyebrows shoot up and I'm left in disbelief.

"Well lets see. Some strange foreign guy says he knows me meanwhile I don't even remember anything. Yea pretty shocked." I sass. Jean Paul simply smiles, patting my back. It was annoying yet, for reasons unknown, way deep inside, he felt like a father. One minute, that's all it took.

"This is so Panda! It's magnificent! Or as they say in French, C'est magnifique!" He laughed at himself, others following suit. I'm left still in question and I open my mouth to ask a question, when I hear a woman scream. It wasn't Ally. I knew her scream. Yet, my heart stops as I look up. The crowd around us screams and they separate, running away in fear and I get a clear view of what's going on. Ally's dress clings to her curves as she moves quickly, dodging Travis' punches. She jumps on the table, Dez no where to be seen. I see Micheal fighting the blond from earlier and Elliot and Cassidy handling the quick and sly red head. It turns to a complete karate battle. Ally was giving it her all. And what was I doing? Trying my hardest not to recognize the fact that her dress was traveling higher up her leg with every movement as I rushed towards her...

* * *

**_A/n: lol well isn't Austin a perv ^-^ anyway hope you liked that chap, sorry it was short but I hope you liked it. I'm so happy the SOPA bill was stopped, I was scared that I might never write again! So glad that wont happen^-^_**

**_Review! I feel empowered when you all shower me with reviews :)_**

**_Hasta la vista my_** **_amazing readers!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/n: Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, but I rather not tell you my half ass excuses and just get right on it. Oh from what I heard, The unblocked kiss aired in some places and Im literally on the edge of my patience for when it airs where I live! I hope the long await will be worth millions!_**

**_ravekittie69_**: _well that is actually not a bad idea but don't worry I have a plan for them it won't take them long obviously :)_

**_Randi1403_**: _awwwwwww thanks so much :)_

**Amie**: _lol awwwww thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chap as well :)_

**_Well without further Adieu *drumroll* ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I didn't start anything. If Travis had only kept to himself, I wouldn't have snapped and punched him. His reaction alone was enough to start it. With his cheek swelling, he tried to grab my wrist before I kicked his side. That's when he took out his gun. A hear a woman scream but I didn't have time to react. I wrestle him, snatching his pistol from his hand. And with every second, I was well aware of everything. My body acted on its own, I was soon jumping on the counter as he threw punch after punch, high kick after another towards me. I think I handled myself well, but I bumped into someone a only to have a familiar voice shout at me.

"Need some help?" I hear Elliot yell. Travis jumps on the counter and I backflip off it.

"Nope I'm good!" I shout back, turning to see him fighting a red headed woman. "You're hands seem full!" I shout. I then feel a sudden force hit my throat harshly, closing around it. I drew a large panicked breath, seeing Travis begin to smirk as he continued to pressure his hand, closing around my neck.

"Ally!" A gunshot rang out, followed by a scream. Travis let go, clutching is arm. An arm snakes around my waist and I'm pulled into a masculine chest. I let out a small sigh of relief and pull away. Austin stares at me before grabbing my head between his hands and placing his forehead on mine. "You okay?" He asks. I smile and let out a small chuckle.

"Perfect." I spin around kick Travis, who was trying to escape. I grab hold of his arm, twisting it pack till he screamed in pain. My necklace dangled, dangerously swinging. Travis turns, eyeing the golden heart with the small 'A' engraved on it. I comprehend his thoughts, as he fiercely struggled bending up harshly. His hand was quick, fingers closing around my necklace. I let out a squeal of fright.

"Austin! Take him out!" I scream, trying desperately to hang to my possession.

"You have the necklace?!" Austin asked in disbelief. Travis smirked, eyes piercing.

"AUSTIN NOW!" A sound, worse than I imagined, was faint. But I heard it. A single snap and I fell forward. Two cracks.

"Ally! To your left.!" I glance over. Black encasing plastic. Small, hand sized. The second chip. My hand was still holding Travis' wrist as he yanked harshly, kicking my stomach with enough force to knock the air from my lungs. I gasp as I land on Austin, who held my shoulders to support me. And Travis flipped up and ran.

"The necklace!" My mothers necklace was held in his ring filled hands. Idiot, idiot, idiot! I pushed away from Austin and with out a second thought, I ran. My dress was no help, and kicking my high heels off only sent a small comfort. I raced up the stairs, following quickly. My name could be heard but I ignored it. A small chuckle from behind me and a yank of the hair sent my nerves on end. I screamed, as I was pulled back. I was greeted with a smile, a blond stood in front of me.

"Well, good evenin'." Said the woman, her southern accent hung heavily, dripping with each word. She giggled, but I flipped up, yanking her hair, causing her to squeak in pain. I pull her head towards the railing, her waist touch the rail. She pushed desperately, but I saw her purpose. I glanced at the sudden closing elevator, knowing that my necklace was heading on to the top floor.

"Ally drop her!" Micheal shouted from below. The blond screamed, fear colliding with the sound. I hadn't the heart. Then, warm, rough hands encased my own, leading me to that decision. Quickly, they guided me, handing me strength to shove her. My heart skips a beat as she falls, squealing. In the split second though, it was amusingly funny. She flailed her arms as if she expected her self to fly. Her scream was high pitched and of tune in a way. Micheal caught her, only to be kicked in the face. Okay, maybe I laughed, but I didn't have time.

"Come on idiot." I hear Austin say, dragging me towards the stairs leading up. It took us seconds as my pulse quickened. Damn...

On the roof, where the night wind blew, Travis stood. I could hear the busy cars bustling a good couple feet below, lights coming and fading away.

"You can't wish away everything Mrs. Marie Dawson..." I hear him mutter. My eyes widen. Two people, and only two, know my middle name. And one is dead. The heart was in his clenched hand but he merely chuckled, tossing it back. Confusion struck me as I caught it, feeling the familiar smooth surface. "Did you know?" He began, catching my attention and Austin's as he began slowly walking on the edge of the roof. "That things aren't always what they seem?" A smirk appeared on Travis, and I tilt my head. This wasn't right... The sense that he wasn't what I was after hit and I backed up. And it didn't take long for him to notice what I realized. "Would you like to see a magic trick..." He muttered. The cold air around us created puffs of smoke around our breath. With a smile, he leaned. Closing his eyes, smiling madly, he fell. Insanity. It was strong. I run to the rail and peek over. Nothing. No sound of impact, a squeal of the tires avoiding the hit. Travis had vanished but all to quickly. I clench my fists.

"Ally..." Austin called. I turn. Can he see my fear. The fear of insanity, of my middle name? I doubt it. "Come on, lets go down."

"Austin!" I hear someone shout as soon as we reach the bottom. The two of us turn to see Kira running towards us, a man with a fur coat following. "I feared that the Moons have an assassin in the family." Mr. Coat-man-with-sunglasses says. I turn to see Austin looking uncomfortable yet confused. I press my lips together when the loudest bang was heard. Clean and clear. I screamed, a burning sensation taking over my thigh. My leg gives out and I feel a hand catch my waist.

"Chuck! You bastard!" I hear Dez shout. My eyebrows shoot up as I force myself to glance over to see the red head scowl, expression of complete hatred. A man, short for his age, smirked, gun in hand.

"Gotta hand it to ya red! You've got some pretty interestin' targets." Chuck smirked. Dez clenched his fist and threw the first punch, sending the smaller man to double over. I hear Austin mumble my name, but I was too focused on the electricity being sent in waves throughout my thigh, I didn't respond. I look up at Austin and he places his hand on my thigh gently. I wince. The bullet wasn't deeply lodged in.

"You guys come on, the swat team are coming.." I hear Kira mumble. "Dez!" He looks up, trying to handcuff Chuck.

"Coming!" He shouts, lifting Chuck up and ramming his fist into the mans stomach. Chuck lurched forward, groaning. Dez smirked and forced him onward, eyes full of winning victory. I stared at Dez in horror.

"Dez?! How could you do that!?" I shout at him. Austin rolls his eyes, lifting me up in his arms. Dez glances at me and gives a sheepish smile.

"Leave him." Austin mutters. "Their rivalry goes way back..." He says. I stare at Chuck who was smiling. Smiling? I scowl, turning back to my leg and gently nudging it. It stung, swelling up and bleeding. Now I had tons to be worried about. Travis, the chip and finally, my leg. Was there nothing left untouched?

* * *

**_A/n: sorry it was a short chapter but I had to rush it. Geez, what do you think Travis meant :) hehe well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Favorite Follow and Review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! _**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing readers!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated quickly and yea I wish I could. There's been a ton of drama lately but I know it's an excuse. I'm sorry. I love you all for the reviews! OMG you guys are so epic an I love you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

****

* * *

**Austin's POV **

With Ally in my arms, her leg bleeding slowly and Dez, carrying a psychotic man on his back, I felt like things couldn't be more normal. Although, I'm going to make sure Ally gets an ear full of me. Her dress rode up slightly, and I bit my lip, staring out of the corner of my eye. Geez... In my entire life, never had I felt more addicted to one person. My eyes travel up to her face, small and thoughtful, eyes full of worry. How much I wanted to take away her troubles. Though ironically, I'm the one who started them. Her chestnut hair swayed with each step I took, her amber highlighted curls bouncing. Even the way she bit her lip, she had me mesmerized.

"Austin?" A hand landed on my shoulder, pulling me out of my trance, and I look over to see Jean Paul-Paul Jean look at me in concern. "Do your parents know...that your an assassin?" I sigh, readjusting Ally in my arms who was staring at the man in confusion.

"I used to be one...for Jimmy." I say.

"That doesn't answer my question..." Jean Paul said. I thought it over, slowly. My dad has always ignored me, mostly being that I was the reason he was having relationship problems with my mom. At least...I'm convinced this is the reason. Looking back, I certainly had no reason to scream at my parents that one night, the night I left them. Heir of Moon's Mattress Kingdom, they had my future planned. I chuckle darkly, remembering the simple catch phrase I would be forced to say with a stupid smile plastered on my face.

"Moon's Mattress Kingdom! There's no hassle in our Castle!" With a kiss to the screen, followed by a bow and an annoying fake laugh. While we, as a family, were portrayed as a happy family. In truth, we were about as fake as the laugh in our cheesy commercial. I remember hearing my dad shout, preparing to strike me, his eyes ablaze with the hate for his son. I don't want to remember. I want to forget. That's what lead me to Jimmy. He was a family friend, and he seemed to understand me more than my dad. He pulled me and an already broken Dez, under his wing. I was only 15.

"Austin?" I hear Ally mutter. I turn to look at her, not knowing I was just standing there, a mixture of a hurt and angered expression on my face. Jean Paul-Paul Jean patted my back and sighed.

"It's all right my dear boy. You needn't explain." I lock eyes with him for a second, trying my hardest to comprehend him. Who is this man to me?! He simply smiled and nodded, eyes staring at Ally and back at me. He smiled politely and nodded towards her, holding out his hand.

"I am Jean Paul-Paul Jean!" He said, dramatically emphasizing his name. "And you are?" Ally stared at him for a second, and I can see in her chocolate, world seeing eyes, that she was reading him. Like a book. Those knowing dark brown eyes were like x-rays, and I found it impossible to not stare .

"Ally Dawson..." She said, a smile appearing as she shook the mans hand. He nodded, smiling widening.

"A pleasure..." Okay...? I was puzzled, mostly because this guy was talking as if he were posh. Also because in his eyes, was excitement. Almost amazement as he took his hand back. I felt uncomfortable, and I could feel the petite girl in my arms, tighten her grip on my neck ever so slightly, tensing her muscles. I continued to walk, Jean Paul following us with Kira muttering something in her ear piece. Her frightened expression was, without a doubt, a bad sign. Panic, fear, and anger mixed together as she looked up at me. Odd...

"Kira? You okay?" I ask, Ally turning her head to look at the girl. Kira nodded slowly, pressing her lips together.

"It's Micheal... He lost the blond..." She muttered. I froze, Ally's mouth gapped.

"How?!" She asked in surprise. Kira was at a lost for words and I close my eyes and groan. Of all things... "Kira? Are you sure you're okay? You look pale." Ally noted. I glance back at her. It's been months since Kira last fainted. We were all sure she was done with it. But she was shaking, eyes staring at us like she expected no one to notice. I know Demonica is going to scold us, but she's not that bad.

"Demonica is not going to like this..." I sigh. "Come on. Lets just head to the hotel and get some rest. Interrogation takes energy and shouting. I'd rather do that after I sleep." Ally sighs and glances at her leg. "And I'll get the bullet out of your leg, don't worry." I point out to her, as she begins a full on pout mode.

"I can do it myself Austin." She mumbled. Shaking my head, I continued on. "...Austin?" She whispers. I look down and let a small smile creep into my features.

"Yea?"

"Do you know my middle name?" I furrow my brow, staring straight ahead. Her middle name?

"Um...no I don't think so. Is it in your medical records?" I ask. Ally shakes her head.

"It's a secret middle name. My parents thought it would be fun to have one so...no one but them should know." She seemed troubled by this. I bite my lip.

"Well...look you shouldn't worry. We should just... Head back to the hotel." Ally nods, placing her head on my shoulder. It felt strange, this wasn't normal. But I didn't question it. I place my lips on her forehead as I walked. Cassidy eyed the two of us and smirked shaking her head. Rolling my eyes, I readjust Ally and sigh, looking up as we exited the club, out the back and into a starry night. Each star glistened brightly. I could hear police sirens behind us and Kira took in a sharp breath.

"We should run..." She suggests. I nod and Ally tightens her grip. My heart stood in its place but I ran. Holding her close, knowing that if it were only me and Ally, I'd run and hide her. From the world. From danger. If that's what it took to keep her from ever shedding blood, I'd do it. Even if it meant to shed my own blood.

It wasn't till a good half hour later did we arrive at our hotel. Ally had fallen silent and my anger returned. My anger, towards the fact of what she was wearing, what she put herself through. Dez had a passed out Chuck on his back and leaned into my ear.

"Yo buddy?" He whispered. I glance towards him.

"Yea?"

"Should we keep him in a closet?" Dez asked, pointing to a knocked out Chuck. I ponder over it for a second.

"Do what ever you like, just make sure he doesn't escape." I hear Kira wince behind me and I sigh. "Where's Micheal, Kira?" I asked. She rubbed her shoulder.

"He's coming. He probably feels bad though..."

"Don't worry about it okay? We'll deal with it later." With that I turned and quickly carried Ally to our room. Inside, she let out a sigh as I placed her on the bed and gingerly let my fingers trace the bullet.

"I can do it myself Austin..." She mumbles, though she didn't pull away. I glance up at her.

"The same way you could seduce a man? Yea, no I'm dealing with this." She gives me a look as I go over to the closet. I grab alcohol and paper towels. Then the first aid kit. Ally eyes the alcohol and bites her lip.

"Do not put that on my wound! I'm going to kill you if you do!" She says as I kneel in front of her. I roll my eyes as I open the first aid and pulled out thin tweezers. I could still see the bullet and Ally whimpered. I look up at her as my hand goes beneath her thigh and I lift her leg slightly. I could see out of the corner of my eye that her cheeks flared a vivid pink and I smirk. "Stop enjoying this." She scowled. I reply with a chuckle as I gently pull on the bullet. Ally bites her lip and winces. I readjust the tweezers, ignoring the trickle of warmth that came from her leg.

"You know you deserve this." I mutter.

"What?!" She yelled.

"If you didn't agree to this, your leg wouldn't have a bullet lodged in would it?!"

"Austin! I can't be a protected weakling forever. I can, and will, do things on my own! You are not my dad!" With that, I yanked the bullet out and Ally screamed. "AUSTIN!"

"You don't think bad things can happen to you?! Do you know how much of your life your risking!"

"I risked my life more than once Austin!"

"Yea, but now your more involved!" I say, dipping the paper towel into the alcohol.

"You'd prefer me to be locked away or cowering behind you?!" I place the paper towel on her leg and she yelps. "I told you not to do that!"

"I don't care and yes, I'd rather you be that way." I snap at her, now standing up. Ally snatches the paper from me and begins dabbing her injury, wincing every other second.

"I don't need to be protected Austin." She finishes up and I angrily hand her the bandage cloth. She begins to wrap her leg up, finishing it off.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!" She stands up and I snapped. My hands grabbed either side of her face and I crashed my lips onto hers. I know it wasn't the appropriate time but I had lost all control. All my anger, my fear of losing her, was emanated from that kiss. She was still, shock for a long second before her hands, tangled themselves in my hair. She began to mold into me, our tongues fighting for dominance. I soften, becoming more gentle with her. My hands moved down her sides, till they stopped at her waist and I pull her closer. I was tired of everything at the moment. Tired of fighting, tired of being scared for her life. And I was tired of her little 'just be friends' thing. At that one moment, I was forever truly numb. She was the first to break the kiss, and we both were panting, gasping for the air we so desperately needed. I kiss her forehead, her nose, before placing my forehead onto hers. In the dim lit room, the only sounds were our pants, though I was sure she could hear the quickened pace of my heart beating out of control. She looks up at me from under her delicate eyelashes, her chocolate eyes hazed. I wonder where I would ever find a girl like her again. I never will. Even if I tired, I will never find another.

"I win..." I mutter, before capturing her lips once more...

* * *

**_A/n: hey! So I hope you enjoyed that chapter and EEEEP! They kissed! Finally! Lol thank you to the person who suggested I do this, That one scene deserves all your credit. _**

**_Well hoped you liked! Follow favorite and Review and I'll post again as soon as possible! _**

**_Hasta la vista my amazing_** **_readers!_**


End file.
